1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to distribution of multimedia content and more particularly to synchronizing presentations of multimedia programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many households and businesses contain televisions that are communicatively coupled to set-top boxes for receiving multimedia programs from provider networks. In some cases, multiple instances of a multimedia program are displayed at a single location. For example, a business may have three televisions simultaneously tuned to a sporting event.